Padres
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette escucha una discusión entre sus padres y gracias a eso se siente triste, aunque tiene muchas conversaciones sobre padres.


Marinette estaba acostumbrada a vivir con sus padres, siempre estuvo al lado de su madre o al lado de su padre. Aunque, cuando cumplió doce años todo cambió. Las peleas eran cada vez más habituales, era algo de todos los días. Marinette escuchaba a su madre llorar y sentía mucha impotencia, era algo que le dolía muchísimo.

A sus doce años vivió la separación de sus padres. Ella se quedó con Sabine, simplemente vio como su padre se alejaba para no volver. Fue triste, aunque supieron sobreponerse al cambio.

El problema era que Marinette ya tenía catorce años y Tom quería regresar a su vida. ¿En serio tuvo que esperar dos años para aparecer nuevamente?

—También tengo derecho a verla, es mi hija —Marinette escuchaba el enfado presente en la voz de su padre. Él nunca hablaba de ese modo, o ella no lo recordaba de ese modo.

—Pero no te la puedes llevar —la voz de su madre sonaba nerviosa, parecía querer llorar.

Marinette escuchaba a escondidas mientras Tikki sentía preocupación, tenía que vigilar bien a Marinette sino quería que resultase akumatizada debido a las emociones negativas.

—Aunque sea los fines de semana ella estará conmigo.

—Marinette, creo que deberíamos irnos —gracias a la voz de Tikki, la azabache recordó que no estaba sola. Asintió y decidió obedecer sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

De modo rápido subió las escaleras hasta que regresó a su habitación. Una vez ahí, por alguna razón decidió ponerle seguro a la puerta, quería estar sola y sentirse protegida, de ese modo, sentía que nadie la podría dañar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Tikki.

¿Ella estaba bien? Con sinceridad, no sabía cómo responder a eso.

—Estoy sorprendida —confesó mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por el suelo de su habitación —. Siento que esto está mal, quiero decir, Tom es mi papá, pero yo no quiero verlo —admitió ella.

—¿No quieres ver a tu papá?

—No lo he extrañado, no tenemos muchos recuerdos juntos —respondió ella de modo natural —. Mamá y papá siempre discutían, casi no tenían tiempo para mí.

Tikki pensó un poco en el tema, todos los humanos tenían padres. Sus portadores antiguos también tenían, pero ellos no eran tan maduros como Marinette, tampoco tan cariñosos.

—¿Los kwamis tienen padres? —preguntó repentinamente Marinette.

—Los kwamis aparecimos con la creación del mundo, no tenemos padres —respondió Tikki —. Lo más cercano que he tenido a un padre, es el Maestro Fu.

Marinette se detuvo y observó fijamente a su amiga.

—¿Nunca has tenido una madre? —Marinette parecía sorprendida.

—La verdad es que no.

Tikki no demostraba dolor en su tono, solo que su rostro demostraba algo de confusión.

—¿Es lindo tener una madre? —escapó de los labios de la kwami.

Marinette se sentó en su cama y sonrió.

—Una madre es una persona única. Una madre te va a querer siempre —sonrió ella —. Puede que en ocasiones existan peleas, pero tu madre siempre te va a querer, te perdonará y te dará abrazos. Incluso buscan monstruos cuando eres pequeña —rió ella —. Tikki, creo que una madre es como una mejor amiga.

Tikki sonrió, al menos Marinette estaba libre de ser akumatizada, ya estaba más tranquila. Aunque... ahora no podía evitar pensar en el tema de las madres.

—Sabine y tú se parecen mucho, debe ser lindo tener a alguien que se parezca a ti.

—Lo es —admitió Marinette —. Y una madre también te puede consentir en ocasiones —la adolescente le dio una galleta a su amiga, Tikki felizmente comenzó a comer la galleta —. Te quiero y siempre te cuidaré.

Marinette salió un rato a caminar. Quería estar sola y pensar un poco en el tema de sus padres. No es que fuera algo que le importara mucho, pero era necesario pensar en ello.

Conocía personas que vivían con padres separados, en ocasiones estaban con su madre y los fines de semana con el padre. Otras personas vivían una semana con uno y una semana con el otro, se trataba de muchos cambios.

—¿Qué pasaría si tengo que vivir un tiempo con uno y un tiempo con otro? —pensó ella.

Antes de que Tikki pudiera decir algo, Adrien apareció. Estaba caminando por las calles de París. Al ver a su amiga la saludó de inmediato.

—Vaya sorpresa encontrarnos por aquí —sonrió él. Algo que llamó su atención fue ver que ella no estaba sonriendo —. ¿Sucede algo?

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar al parque, una vez ahí se sentaron en la banca presente y Marinette le contó todo el problema.

—No sé si quiero vivir con Tom, es un desconocido finalmente —terminó dando un gran suspiro cansino.

Adrien jugaba con sus propias manos.

—Vivir con un padre no es muy agradable —soltó él —. Los padres nunca son tan cariñosos como las madres.

Entonces Marinette recordó que Emilie estaba desaparecida, se sintió una tonta.

—Lo siento, olvidé que...

—...no te disculpes —interrumpió Adrien —. Yo sé que mamá esta viva, solo que no sé dónde. Sé que algún día aparecerá.

Los ojos esmeralda de Adrien brillaban debido a la determinación presente en sus palabras, él estaba seguro de que algún día encontraría nuevamente a Emilie. Eso era lindo, jamás perder la esperanza.

—Y también sé que pase lo que pase, tú vas a estar bien. Eres fuerte, eres valiente, ¡eres Marinette!

Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin palabras. Parpadeó debido al sentimiento de confusión y se sonrojó.

—Gracias... —respondió de modo tímido.

—Ahora vamos por un helado, yo invitó.

 **Sinceramente éste one-shot nació basándome en mis temores sobre mis padres separados, he escuchado muchas veces que en ocasiones los padres pelean por la custodia de los hijos. Y bueno... pensé en una historia XD**


End file.
